Paige's Turn
by soapyraindrops
Summary: PWP. Paige gets effed. That's about it :D


**Hazards, this one's for you. **

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Emily asked as she pushed Paige's thighs further apart and ground their centres together.

"Yes," replied Paige, leaning back on the desk and putting her arms above her head to brace herself. Emily ground her hips forward once again, their wet lips sliding against each other. Emily kept up the pressure for a few moments longer, half wanting to keep teasing Paige, half wanting to just get on with it already. The impatient side of her won out and she released Paige before hurrying over to the bed behind her.

They had talked about this a few days ago, Emily surprising Paige in the middle of sex. She had been thinking about it for a few weeks longer than that, nervous to ask in case Paige really didn't like the idea but it would not leave her head. Being somewhat out of control of herself at the time, the question just fell from her lips as Paige drove her hips forward again and again, thrusting into her. Paige had paused at the time, the lust cloud parting for the briefest moment to allow the question to register in her head. She said yes, of course yes, always yes, and then proceeded to pound Emily into oblivion.

It was only later, after they'd both come a few times and were laying in a tangle of limbs that Paige remembered what she'd agreed to and brought it up again. It was no big deal to her, she'd try it because Emily wanted to but she couldn't say it was something she regularly fantasised about. They agreed to save it for another day.

And now here they were, Paige lying on her back on her desk with her legs spread and her cunt soaked. Emily had spent the last 45 minutes teasing her, kissing and nibbling at all of her sensitive spots but outright refusing to put anything inside Paige where she desperately wanted it. Paige had asked, repeatedly, but Emily really wanted Paige to enjoy this and she thought that the more wound up Paige was, the better. She gathered up the straps on the bed and tried not to look too foolish as she climbed into the contraption. She'd watched Paige do this many times before and had even tried putting it on once on her own in anticipation, but she was nervous and fumbled over it anyway.

Paige sat up on the desk and watched Emily, her walls still impatient to be filled and her clit throbbing uncomfortably. She watched Emily walk over to her, the dildo bouncing up and down between her legs as she moved, and held her breath as Emily positioned herself between her legs, leaning forward to kiss her lips. Paige sighed into the kiss, realising how much she missed her when she wasn't there. Emily trailed her hand down Paige's stomach, dipping her fingers between her folds to tease gently at her straining clitoris. Paige moaned in impatience as Emily stroked her clit, making no move to position the cold silicone at her entrance.

"Are you sure you want this, Paige?" Emily asked, not because she was concerned anymore but because she wanted Paige to say it. Paige groaned in frustration.

"Yes, Emily, I want it," she answered forcefully, shocked because she genuinely did want Emily to fuck her senseless and, honestly, had never thought she'd want it this much. She tried to grab hold of Emily and bring her hips forward but Emily resisted, determined to stay in control. She took hold of the shaft, positioned the tip at Paige's entrance and told Paige to lean back and relax. She pushed forward, slowly, tentatively, watching it slip inside inch by inch. She glanced up at Paige who was panting and lying flat on the desk to check she was okay and then looked down again, continuing to push until they were flush against each other. Emily took hold of Paige's thigh, pushing it further back and into the air so that she could get further in and then slowly began drawing out again.

She got half way out before deciding to push in again, wanting to look at Paige's face as she was filled. Paige was biting her lip between pants, her eyes screwed shut and her hands planted firmly on the desk, fingers splayed in tension. The dildo was bigger than what she was used to having inside, they had bought a new one recently and it was thick, stretching and filling her in a way that was almost overwhelming. Having the full length inside her now, she let out a few pathetic little whimpers, pleasure coursing through her body as her walls throbbed.

Emily knew how Paige liked to be fucked. She liked it slow and steady but firm and she wanted to try to do it like that now. She drew out and then pushed in slowly but firmly, then drew out again, not letting the shaft stay still for a moment inside Paige. She continued in this rhythm, drawing back and thrusting forward, one hand holding Paige's thigh back, the other tucked into her girl's hip to tug herself forward.

Paige was especially enamoured with the way she could feel every inch of the shaft slide inside her, her walls clenching around it tightly. Opening her eyes, she also liked the way Emily looked as she thrust her hips, her tan skin contrasted against Paige's own pale form, her muscles tensing and releasing as she moved. She looked up at Emily's face to find herself being watched and smiled through the pants, suddenly wanting to be closer to Emily. She shifted, pushing herself up with her palms until she could reach her arms around Emily, desperately seeking out Emily's mouth with her own. Emily leaned forward to wrap her arms around Paige, holding her up loosely enough to continue slowly moving her hips back and forth. They kissed sloppily, panting together, Paige letting out little whimpers and gasps of pleasure into Emily's mouth.

She was getting close, she could feel it building in the pit of her stomach as her insides were stroked and filled by the shaft. She could feel Emily's nipples brushing against her as she moved and the warmth from being wrapped up and supported by her girlfriend's arms made her feel very safe and loved, allowing her to completely let go to the sensations. She stopped trying to kiss Emily and let her lips rest against the other girl's, their breath mingling in the air as they panted. The orgasm crept up on her as slowly as Emily's hips were moving, engulfing her and making her feel like she was floating on top of the world. It flowed through her body until she sunk gently back down to earth to find Emily still moving back and forth, coaxing every ounce of pleasure from her. Emily pushed forward once again, filling her up and leaned Paige back onto the desk, laying her body down on top and covering her with warmth.

They stayed still like that for several minutes catching their breath until Emily made to pull out and Paige grabbed hold of her in protest.

"Wait, it still feels good, stay there for a bit longer?" she said, looking up at Emily with hazy post-orgasm eyes. Emily settled back down onto Paige, kissing the sensitive skin under her collarbone and was surprised to find Paige gasping again, clearly reacting to the kisses in the way she would at the beginning, not end, of sex.

Emily looked up and quirked her eyebrow, trying to read if she was interpreting this right.

Could Paige be ready for round 2?


End file.
